


Bloody Romance and Mayhem

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Chanyeol is the head of an ancient vampire clan tasked to keep the modern vampire society organized and well-hidden from human sight. An ancient vampire craving for power and glory once more is back from his slumber, endangering the secrecy of their species by preying on the people of South Korea, and Chanyeol and his siblings has to stop him. But things go awry, and Chanyeol finds himself with another priority - a bratty idol named Baekhyun, who he turned into a vampire out of pity after being one of the victims.And now Chanyeol doesn't understand why he is so attached to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is a little (not really, but it's 2k words out of the tentative 40k words oneshot fic that I will post soon) sneak peek~ This is not final too so there will definitely be mistakes ahaha

"You did a great job, Baekhyun!"

The idol smiles weakly at his manager, still panting heavily as the staff wipes his sweat down. He is exhausted and tired after his three-hour long concert, and how he managed to stay upright without passing out after it, he has no idea.

"Thanks, Huicheol-hyung," Baekhyun says when the staff finally leaves him alone. He walks over to a bench and sits down. At that moment, he feels his limbs suddenly going limp, the weariness finally taking a toll on him.

"I'm tired," he groans as he slumps against the wall. Huicheol walks over and sits next to him.

"I know you are," the older man sighs. "And the company's merciless… they're even sending you to a variety show tomorrow."

"They're literally killing me," Baekhyun chuckles sardonically.

"You want me to appeal to them?" 

The idol waves his hand. "Nah, I don't want them to get mad at you again."

"Under all that, you're so nice."

Baekhyun gives him a distasteful look - eyes narrowed into a glare and lips slightly jutted out.

"What do you mean by that, hmm? Are you being shady?"

"Nothing," Huicheol grins. "Anyway, I'll go ahead first. I'm going to get the car so that I could take you to your house."

"Thanks, hyung," Baekhyun says, offering him a smile before his manager disappears behind the door.

Alone, Baekhyun finally feels how weary he actually is. He's just not tired from the concert alone, he's tired of the idol life itself. Interviews here, performances there, shows here, concerts there, guesting here, filming there… it's just too much, and Baekhyun has never actually had a proper break from all this ever since his debut four years ago.

Baekhyun clicks his tongue and stands up, walking over to where his clothes are so he could change. Taking off his performance clothes and changing them for his comfortable clothes always feels so refreshing for him for some reason. It's a sort of reminder that he still has a bit of freedom to be who he actually is despite the freaks controlling him as an idol with a perfect image.

After he changes and wipes off his make-up, Baekhyun gathers all his things and leaves the room. There are still guards down the hallways, probably just waiting for him to leave. He greets them with a friendly wave and tells them that he's going to meet his manager in the parking lot, so they don't have to leave with him.

"Will you be okay? Some crazy fan might appear," one of the guards warns him, but Baekhyun just laughs it off.

"That's unlikely," the idol says. "I'm going. Thank you for your hard work."

The summer night breeze is cool, caressing Baekhyun's face gently the moment he leaves through one of the exits of the building. He breathes it in, the coolness lifting up his mood and making him shiver, then he makes his way to his manager's car.

Taking his phone out, Baekhyun dials Huicheol's number, eyes surveying the cars in the lot. He takes slow, small steps as he waits for his manager to pick up.

And suddenly, it happened.

Death hasn't really crossed Baekhyun's mind who is too busy living his life. He hasn't thought about it in so long, having no perceptions about when it might decide to knock on his door and how it would take him away. He doesn't even have an opinion about how he views death – and it takes him by surprise when it comes in the form of a huge, looming figure having him in its iron grip and the feel of fangs on his throat.

Baekhyun couldn't see. His eyesight is spotted with big black circles. Baekhyun couldn't breathe. He wants to scream for help, but it's not possible with his mouth covered by a cold hand and his vocal chords seemingly being punctured, being ripped out. His body is paralyzed, with pain burning his blood like fire in his veins yet with an odd mix of something... strange.

Pain, there's just too much pain, until Baekhyun slips away from reality and into unconsciousness.

* * *

The man continues running with a speed that makes him look like a blur of motion in human sight, footsteps light as they hit the pavement. He constantly looks over his shoulder, horror and anxiety etched across his pale face and adrenaline pumping in his veins as the thought of getting caught terrifies him.

He weaves through the buildings and alleyways of the city, creating a confusing path for his pursuers that would veer them off track, hiding himself underneath the covers of the inky black night which lacked the presence of the moon that is currently residing behind the clouds. He slows down his running before coming to a halt under a bridge, taking a deep breath as he cautiously looks around for any sign of the people chasing after him.

_"Hello, Usain Bolt."_

The man flinches when he hears a low voice teasingly call out to him. He turns around to see who it is, and is rendered frozen in shock when it was one of his pursuers who still managed to catch up to him even after doing everything to get them off his scent.

After trying to make a dash out of that place, his pursuer suddenly grabs his coat and slams him hard against the concrete wall, making him wince at the impact, and causing a dent into the surface. He quivers to his core in fright as his pursuer brings his perfectly chiseled face close to his and glares at him with piercing golden eyes.

He can't believe it. He knows this person.

_Then is it possible that the others are…?_

"Lord S-Sehun," the man stammers in a small, shaky voice.

"Yes, it is I," he muses.

"W-What do you want from me? I just came here and I–"

"You came from Korea, didn't you?" Sehun murmurs with a weirdly smooth voice.

"Yes," the man finds himself answering without even thinking.

"Do you know Seungcheol?"

The man feels sweat break out across his papery white skin at the mention of that name. He doesn't want to answer the pursuer, but something strange compels him to do it, as if it's pulling the very truth out of his mouth.

"I-I do…"

"Where is he now?"

This time, the man purses his lips together in silence. There's truly a strong force pulling out an answer from him, and he doesn't want to give in to it.

A choked gasp leaves his lips when Sehun wraps a hand around his neck and tightens his hold on him.

"Speak, lowlife," he says through gritted teeth, his hold tightening even more to the point that the man couldn't even breathe properly anymore.

"Sehun, don't scare the man."

Out from the shadow emerges seven more figures whom the man now recognizes as the rest of Sehun's clan. As they come in closer, the man could feel the atmosphere change and crackle with so much power and energy. That alone is enough of a warning even without knowing who these people are.

"We must give him a warm welcome to Exulheim."

One of the people steps forward. The man could see that he is significantly taller than the rest, and when the person lays his golden eyes on him, he could feel this unknown fear flow through his veins. Only when light falls on the person's face did the man recognize who it is.

"L-Lord Chanyeol…" he mumbles, looking up with a mixture of fright and awe.

"Hello. Lovely evening, isn't it?" Chanyeol greets him in a polite manner that felt nothing but sardonic to him.

"What do you all want from me?" the man demands, mustering up all his courage to say this with a bit of force.

Sehun steps aside as Chanyeol stands directly in front of their guest. He smiles, cold and stoic as he says, "We will lavish you with grandeur and special treatment if you answer Sehun's questions properly."

The man cowers when Chanyeol suddenly places a hand over his head then dips down to directly stare at him with startling golden eyes that seem more ancient and intense than the others.

"Now, tell us what you know."

While Sehun seems to pull the answers out of him, Chanyeol seems to _push_ those answers out of him instead, using a peculiar force which the man has now understood as an ability that the elders have managed to develop from the simple hypnosis that is natural to their species. It is horribly effective, as the man finally finds himself opening his mouth and answering their queries.

"Master Seungcheol has been slumbering in Korea." He gulps, knowing he is very much screwed in every sense at surrendering such a crucial piece of information to them. "And now, he has been awakened by my clan."

"Your clan?" Chanyeol raises an eyebrow.

"My clan members are descendants of Lord Seungcheol's original followers," the man carefully explains.

"The Firenze clan…" Chanyeol mutters.

"And why are you here?" Sehun asks.

"To deliver the good news of his reawakening and to collect his forces."

Without blinking an eye, Chanyeol swiftly moves and snaps his neck too harshly that it breaks away from its joint and his head lols to the side in an unnatural way before he throws him to the ground, dust flying everywhere. A few moments later, the body suddenly starts slowly disintegrating into black ash that drifts away into the cold night air.

"You said you wouldn't kill anyone tonight," Kyungsoo murmurs from the side.

Chanyeol turns his head to his sibling with a judging stare. "Unless you actually want Seungcheol's minions to gather together and wreak havoc again, which will be another headache that we will have to deal with, then this person's better off dead."

"You could have at least snapped his head more gently," Junmyeon reprimands him. "Look, his neck is all weird... and it's gone."

"Bold of you to assume that Chanyeol would be able to understand manners and right conduct in 2018," Jongdae snickers.

Annoyed that his siblings are starting to gang up on him again, Chanyeol turns on his heels with a dramatic twirl of his cape that cuts through the air. This earns a silent snort from Minseok.

"Get rid of his body and let us head back," he says. "Tomorrow, Yixing and Junmyeon will be coming with me to Korea."

"Really?" Yixing says, dumbfounded. "You never bring me with you on your travels."

"You said you would take me on your next trip!" Sehun whines childishly.

"Yeah, you promised me that too!" Jongin chimes in. "Kyungsoo, tell him!"

Chanyeol feels a vein on his temple twitch. Without saying anything else, he walks away, heading back to their castle with his siblings noisily whispering things about Chanyeol behind his back which he chooses to ignore.

The way he is treated by his siblings, you wouldn't really know at first glance that Chanyeol is actually the head of what is considered the most powerful clan in the world that currently acts as the governing body of the vampire species. Sure, he is the eldest among them all and is the automatic Overseer for his experience and power, but the Exulheim clan doesn't really treat him that way. They choose to tease and bully him every chance they could. Chanyeol doesn't know why – he can kill anyone who disrespects him in just a split second, but he can't seem to control his own siblings.

But of course, it still doesn't affect the actual roles that they do. As the Overseer, Chanyeol is burdened by the task to kill off Seungcheol, a two-thousand-year-old vampire who has been known to wreak havoc and death back in the olden times. His tendencies to kill masses of people for food and even fun at times has earned him a badge as a danger to the secrecy of their species. He had been sleeping for centuries, until his siblings noticed news about the 'Modern Vampire Killings' taking place in Korea which is being covered everywhere around the globe. This piqued their interest and they started scavenging around far and wide for information to confirm their suspicions.

And now, they have confirmed everything they needed to know.

"Chanyeol, when was the last time you went to Korea?"

The eldest shrugs as he flips through his book. He was in his room, with Kyungsoo, who had insisted to pack up Chanyeol's things along with Sehun and Jongdae who are merely there to hang around and irritate him.

"Joseon Era," Chanyeol murmurs as he licks his thumb then flips through a page.

"You're no fun," Jongdae snickers. "You're filthy rich with at least three companies in Korea yet you've never step foot there in the modern world! Pathetic!"

Chanyeol grips his book, trying to stop himself from throwing it at his sibling.

"Shut up Jongdae, remember who feeds your jobless ass," Kyungsoo tells him, throwing a sock at Jongdae's direction. He shrugs and gives Chanyeol a dirty look while he's not looking.

"Hyung, bring me stuff from Korea," Sehun says. "Bring me skincare products and make-up. Oh, and nail polish, too."

"You don't need that," Chanyeol murmurs.

"But hyung, the thing is, I do," Sehun says matter-of-factly. "As the undead, we're plagued with ugly papery pale skin, and I have to do something about it. I need it moisturized and looking fresh to bless the eyes of our Exulheim women. Plus, make-up and nail polish are pretty, I need it."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, Sehun."

"I don't like Chanyeol at all," Sehun grumbles as he slumps against Kyungsoo, chin on the older's neck. Irritated, Kyungsoo shrugs him off, but Sehun just clutches onto him even more.

"I hope you guys will be able to kill Seungcheol off," Jongdae sighs, suddenly serious. "I can remember all the things that he has done before. We don't want that happening in the modern world."

Chanyeol nods.

"I'll make sure I do, trust me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, I hate this," Chanyeol grumbles the moment they step into the airport. The original plan is to acquire a private flight for him, Junmyeon and Yixing for their little trip to Korea, but because their other brothers were pretty useless and they managed to fuck it all up the last minute, they had to travel like ordinary commoners which is a tolerable back-up plan courtesy of Kyungsoo.

There's that, but as someone who has been living the life of pretty much a royal, Chanyeol did not like how he has to mingle and come in contact with normal humans. Besides the odor they exude, he disliked how they seem to come together into a big ugly crowd which ultimately contributes to the heat besides the warm weather.

"It's so hot," Yixing complains as he pats the sweat away from his face. "Why are our brothers so incompetent..."

"No sense complaining now, we'll just have to deal with it," Junmyeon says as he takes their bags. "At least they didn't mess up the living accommodations

"I'll rip each of their heads off if they do," Chanyeol grumbles as he grabs his baggage and lifts it up to slam against the floor out of irritation, but ultimately slows down the momentum so it could land gently instead.

"You have said that multiple times over the centuries," Yixing chuckles. "Yet you never really make that happen."

"I know, and I don't know why," Chanyeol sighs, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "Life would be so much easier if I got rid of those pests. They never really respect me, anyway."

They make their way out of the airport, the natural attractive beauty of their kind making airport-goers stop on their tracks with their heads turning to stare towards their direction.

By the time they step out of the glass doors, they're hit with the bright beam of the sun.

"I think we're dying before we get to Seungcheol," Junmyeon sighs as he efficiently takes out one of his sunscreens and sprays it all over his face. Vampires are sensitive to sunlight unless they take the sunwalker potion made of moon dew, phoenix tears and all sorts of herbal plants, but sometimes even that isn't enough and they have to use sun protecting products.

"Quickly," Chanyeol tells them after managing to usher a taxi.

The ride to the hotel that their brothers got for them is quite long since they actually booked one that is in Seoul, not in Incheon itself. Quite a good and efficient move, something only Kyungsoo is capable of doing since the others' brains are already decaying.

"You know, we should definitely go shopping," Junmyeon says during the ride. Chanyeol only hums in response, busy staring out of the window and examining the places they pass by. Korea really has changed, and for the better, too. The country is small, but so far, he could see that it has progressed to the level of America and Europe. Of course, Chanyeol has seen images of Korea through the television or through the Internet, but he hasn't really thought much about it. He should have come much sooner if he had known that he would enjoy what he is seeing.

"You have too much clothes already," Yixing says, smiling as he reaches out and pats Junmyeon's hand. "What if we just go around and check out sights, maybe a date– oh!"

Chanyeol shifts his head towards his Chinese sibling, who scrambles over Junmyeon's lap to look out of the window.

"Oh my gosh, Byun Baekhyun is performing next week!" he gasps, pointing out in time towards a building with a huge billboard of an artist's face.

Their eldest sibling scrunches his face and says, "Who?"

"Byun Baekhyun!" Yixing exclaims. "You don't know him?"

"Why would I need to know him?" Chanyeol mumbles, disinterested.

"He's just the most popular solo artist in East Asia," Yixing says smugly. "I even have a collection of his signed CDs."

"Wow," Chanyeol blandly says.

"I know!" Yixing sighs dreamily. "I've always wanted to see him. Hey, give next Saturday as a free day to me, I'm going to attend his concert."

"We came for Seungcheol," Chanyeol chides him snarkily. "Something as trivial as some celebrity's concert or whatever shouldn't be–"

"Don't be so grumpy and just allow Yixing," Junmyeon says, giving the blonde a pointed look. "We can all attend with him. I'm sure it will be worth it. Someone like Baekhyun must be crazy talented in the performance arts if Yixing likes him that much."

"Wouldn't it be weird for a bunch of old men to be seen in a crowd of hormonal teenage girls?"

"We don't even look that old," Yixing pouts.

Chanyeol sighs heavily as he just shrugs and looks out of the window.

"Fine, whatever you people want. You better find good seats, although I don't know how you'd be able to do that because if this Byun person truly is popular, his concert would have been sold out weeks ago already."

Junmyeon grins slyly and lifts a V sign with his fingers. "Don't worry, I have my ways."

"Are you going to bully a couple of fangirls into surrendering their tickets to you?" Chanyeol smirks.

"I don't want to make girls cry, but if it's for Yixing…"

Chanyeol chuckles as he rolls his eyes.

The taxi finally stops in front of the hotel that have been reserved for them. They go up to their room, which Chanyeol personally isn't fond of because the space within is too small for his liking. There are three beds each for them, but there's barely enough leg room and the furnitures within adds up to the restriction of space.

"Can't we get a bigger room?" Chanyeol groans, gazing over the space in distaste.

"Don't be a big baby and just start unpacking, your brothers worked hard to achieve this," Junmyeon scolds him once more. The nerve.

"Worked hard? As I've said, I believe Kyungsoo is the only one who even bothered," Chanyeol grumbles as he grumpily pulls his things at the corner of the room, near one of the beds.

For the next few hours, the three spend their time unpacking and discussing about their next move. While Yixing and Junmyeon wanted to treat their visit as a vacation for Chanyeol to de-stress from his duties (They can't trick him, Chanyeol knows it's just an excuse so they could run around), the head wanted to track down Seungcheol as soon as possible.

"Don't you even feel jetlagged at the very least?" Yixing wonders. "We just got here a few hours ago from Exulheim."

"Then rest. A few hours will be enough before we go out tonight," Chanyeol bluntly says.

"That's no fun!" Yixing pouts. "Shouldn't we enjoy our first day here in Korea? I'd like to go check out the nightlife, that would be interesting."

"No," Chanyeol firmly says, making the other two flinch since it isn't everyday that they get to hear him sound so authoritative. "Listen, let's just prioritize Seungcheol first. After everything, I'll allow you idiots to go anywhere in Korea as much as you desire."

Junmyeon and Yixing exchange looks, trying to come to a silent decision. After a few moments, they turn to Chanyeol and smiles, saying, "It's a deal, brother."

And that's how they officially start their manhunt after Seungcheol. With just the right reward, Chanyeol managed to trigger the tracker and predator instincts within his two usually passive brothers.

Their first lead about Seungcheol is when they set out to familiarize themselves with how the vampires operate the moment the dark veil of the night covers the entirety of Seoul. And just as expected, the vampires emerge to prey on unsuspecting night wanderers unfortunate enough to become their victims.

"So it seems like Seungcheol really isn't the only one propagating the Modern Vampire Killings," Yixing mumbles under his breath. The three of them are on the roof of a building, peering down over an alleyway where they watch a vampire simply leave his victim on the cold dirty concrete after sucking him and then killing his victim through suffocation by strangling his throat.

"I'm willing to bet this person is one of Seungcheol's followers," Chanyeol says through gritted teeth. Bodies of victims crumble to dust when vampires drink from them until the last drop due to the large amount of venom that it takes to keep the victim paralyzed until the vampire could manage to suck all the blood out. But for a sadist like Seungcheol, he likes to drink from his victims just enough to keep them alive before he strangles them, finding it fun to watch a person being reduced into a pitiful, soulless body of flesh in his cold hands.

Much like how this neophyte treated his victim.

"Do you think we should try to interrogate that vampire?" Junmyeon whispers, voice gentle as if he didn't want to shatter the silence of the night, delivered quite ironically because interrogations held by the Exulheim clan against vampires who didn't exactly live on the side of the law that they legislate do not really end well.

"I think that's a great idea," Chanyeol says as he stands up and jumps down the building in a blur of black, darker than the night, his siblings following after him without much thought.

The neophyte darts around, a confusing pace that has the siblings wondering if this person somehow knew about their presence following him.

"He's fast," Yixing mutters, which prompts the three to hasten their pace as well.

A little chase ensues for minutes on end until Junmyeon finally closes in enough on the neophyte and pounces on him, tackling him from behind.

"Fuck!" the neophyte cries out aggressively as he plummets down to the ground with the Exulheim vampire, rolling around before Junmyeon finally pushes him to the ground on his front and straddles him, pulling one arm back.

"What do you want from me?" the neophyte hisses with much difficulty since he is lying on his front.

Chanyeol walks in front of him, footsteps heavy and eerie as he kneels down and stares into the neophyte's scarlet red eyes with harsh intensity.

"Who is your master?" the Overseer demands, compelling the vampire to talk.

"S-Seungcheol…" the vampire immediately answers through gritted teeth. Chanyeol smiles in amusement. Neophytes are always easy to compel.

"And what is he up to?"

The neophyte struggles with his words, as if he's trying to keep them from spilling out. As gibberish leaps out of his lips, Junmyeon starts to pull at his arm.

"Stop! Stop!" the neophyte cries, struggling underneath Junmyeon's cruel weight.

"Speak," Chanyeol forcefully says.

"I honestly don't kno– fuck!"

Junmyeon smiles sardonically as he pulls the neophyte's arm back with an ugly, sickening snap. His face screws in pain, eyes narrowing and teeth digging deep into his now blood-red lips.

Chanyeol grabs a fistful of the neophyte's hair and pulls him back, bringing his face close to his.

"Listen, you're a vampire. You're strong, you heal fast, but you can still feel pain. Talk now or we'll spend the whole night breaking every single bone in your body again and again."

The neophyte breathes heavily as he glares up at Chanyeol, eyes the color of his anger. It takes a few more silent seconds before he finally says, "He's trying to assemble the Firenze clan once again and at the same time, he's recruiting more members. I… I happen to be created by one of the original members."

"And where is he now?" Yixing asks from the side.

"I don't know– no!"

"Do not lie. I will not hesitate to rip your arm out," Junmyeon reminds him in a smooth voice after threateningly tugging at his arm.

"I seriously have no idea!" the neophyte cries. "The new clan members aren't told about his location. Only the three originals know about where he is."

Chanyeol stares at the neophyte, grip tightening on his hair as various thoughts flow through his mind, trying to come down to a decision about what they will do with the neophyte and what their next move will be.

He expresses his arrival to a decision through suddenly yanking the neophyte's head clean off from its joint, causing blood to splatter across their facades and onto the asphalt.

"That's enough information, he's useless now," Chanyeol mumbles, watching as the neophyte turns into ash along with the blood.

"Let's call it a night and head back to the hotel."

* * *

"Oh my god, Yixing! Did you see what he did? So charismatic!"

"I know! I swear, Byun Baekhyun is born for the stage."

"How old is he?"

"He's just twenty-six!"

"Really? That's such a young age!"

"He's been performing ever since he was sixteen all on his own. He single-handedly saved his company when it was at the brink of bankruptcy. No one has been this iconic since the 1900s."

"How can a mortal be so cool, now I'm curious how his blood tastes."

"I bet he must taste so refined and regal."

"Like the finest wine in the cellar back at our manor."

"Wine mixed by Dionysus himself."

"Indeed, I agree."

"How about kidnapping him after the concert?"

"Yixing, your mind!"

"I am a genius, I know."

Chanyeol scowls in irritation as he peers at his siblings over his journal which was filled with his jots of the things they currently know about Seungcheol and his clan along with plans for the next following days.

"Can the two of you shut up with your nonsense?" he snaps, causing his siblings to look up at him.

"Hey, don't be so grumpy," Yixing pouts.

"How can I not when I am literally burning my brains off trying to come up with something that could help us accomplish our mission a bit faster while the two of you are acting like insufferable teenage girls fangirling over some manufactured puppet dancing and singing on stage as if you among all people haven't seen anything like that for the past century?"

"Don't insult Byun Baekhyun, he's a young man filled with passion, talent, resilience and love for music," Junmyeon chides him, not even fazed the least bit by Chanyeol's reprimand. "It's hard to find people like him in this superficial generation."

The eldest sibling rolls his eyes as he goes back to business, tired of talking to people who don't even take him seriously.

"Just chill, Chanyeol," Junmyeon continues. "It's our day off, if you don't remember. We're going to Byun Baekhyun's concert tonight."

"How can I chill when we've been here for two weeks already with no signs of progress?" Chanyeol says through gritted teeth, hand suddenly shooting out to harshly grip on the handle of the chair that he's perched on. Thankfully, it's cushioned. If it had been wood, they would have a hard time explaining what had happened to the handle.

"We have all the time in the world, we're vampires. That's even more reason to just chill," Junmyeon laughs. Chanyeol hates the way he thinks. "So just loosen up."

"I hate you people," the eldest grumbles, even though he does throw the journal over to his bed then slumps pathetically over the chair.

"You know what, I have a feeling," Yixing suddenly says. Junmyeon turns to him and Chanyeol groans as he pushes himself up into a straighter position on the chair.

"What feeling?" Junmyeon wonders.

"I feel like something huge is going to happen," he grins.

"Like what?"

"I feel like…"

"That better be something useful," Chanyeol grumbles.

"…I might be able to successfully penetrate through the guards and meet Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol shoots up to strangle Yixing, but Junmyeon manages to push him back as the other just laughs in amusement at the irritated look across their eldest's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to go home," Chanyeol grumbles as they make their way into the concert dome, squeezing through the crowd of noisy fangirls. He hates the feeling of being squeezed by a sea of people in all directions, and even more so if these people are silently judging them by being there along with it. Of course, he can't be sure if they really are judging them, but it's obvious by the looks thrown at their direction that they are wondering why a trio of black-clad, shady looking men is in a place like this.

"Stop being childish, act like your age," Junmyeon scolds him, much to Chanyeol's surprise. So he's the one acting like a child now? He's not the one forcing his siblings in an event mostly comprised of young hormonal teenage girls who want this Byun Baekhyun kid's dick more than anything else.

Choosing to just shut up and seethe silently, Chanyeol follows his excited siblings towards the seats they manage to obtain. He can't help but be as surprised as the other fangirls when they guided him towards the front row.

"I'm impressed," he murmurs. "How did you harass the mortal women into giving you these seats?"

Junmyeon smirks knowingly as he brushes his fingers through his hair with an air of arrogance.

"I can't help it that I'm still quite charming at this age, brother."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"Oh please, Junmyeon. Be honest to yourself and say thanks to your sneaky bloodsucker abilities."

"I don't always have to rely on my abilities, Overseer," Junmyeon mockingly says. "You see, if you actually cultivated your social skills and didn't frown as much as you usually do, you could do wonders without effort. I'd know."

"Shut up," Chanyeol grumbles in irritation. Junmyeon is usually a sweetheart, but he could be a handful to deal with if you had him talking while he is comfortable enough for banter.

A little over half an hour later after the dome has impressively filled up with more fans to the brim, the lights finally close, enveloping the whole space with pitch black darkness. Chanyeol holds his breath for some reason, unknowingly anticipating for the spectacle of Byun Baekhyun to take place.

The most beautiful singing voice that Chanyeol has ever heard echoes into the darkness before the lights flicker on. The spotlights dart around across the dome before they all slow down to settle on the figure on stage. The crowd goes wild, fangirls pushing against each other and screaming on top of their lungs. Even Junmyeon and Yixing were screaming in excitement.

Byun Baekhyun turns out to be a small man with broad shoulders and quite a muscular physique. He has black spiky hair that frames his petite face and sharp eyes that send sharp daggers into the crowd. Something glints which turns out to be a silver lip piercing. He dons a loose, white sleeveless shirt, ripped jeans and sneakers. Chanyeol thinks it's too much of a casual get-up for a concert, but maybe that's his concept.

"Seoul, are you ready?!" the performer yells before a couple of back-up dancers in black suddenly appear behind him and they start dancing.

From where Chanyeol is standing, he could definitely see why fans go wild for him. Besides that explosive singing voice that greeted them before the lights turned on, Byun Baekhyun is one very, very attractive man. He could pass off as a vampire, since his features are nothing too special yet they have this sort of effect that pulls you in and enchants you until you're just a helpless, obsessed fly in his web - in other words, a victim of not just his charms but of capitalism as well.

Besides that, Byun Baekhyun can dance. There's a sort of lithe and aggression in his movements along with his alluring facial expressions that has Chanyeol's insides warming up with something dangerously akin to desire that he quickly extinguishes and pretends never surfaced.

He can't help it, he just can't take his eyes off of Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol spends the night standing still next to his bubbly brothers, just silently taking in everything that Byun Baekhyun had to offer. He feasts in the sight of the performer giving his all to entertain his thirsty fans, singing and dancing for hours with only short talking segments in between. He even goes through the trouble of changing multiple clothes through his performances that each went along with a different stage set-up to match with the songs, something Chanyeol is very impressed of.

Nearing the end of the third hour, Chanyeol suddenly senses something that has his head flicking to the side in search for the source. It is the faint scent of something vicious, primal and inhumane – everything that has the alarms in Chanyeol's head going off. He is not sure who this is, but he prays to whoever is up there in the skies that it was the person that they've been looking for.

"I'm going out," he mutters to his siblings who don't even have time to react before he rushes out of his row and dashes down the aisle towards the nearest exit that he could access.

Out in the cold night, Chanyeol could sense that the scent that he had picked up is stronger, even more so when the wind blows past him. As it grows even stronger, something more mild starts to surface, blending in delicately with the rest of the scent. It was something similar to the scent of tomes stocked in their library - primeval and from the days of yore.

It couldn't be anyone other than his own maker, the Lord of Destruction himself – Seungcheol.

"Well if it isn't my firstborn."

Rapidly turning around, Chanyeol finds himself suddenly facing the man that he has been trying to locate for days.

Seungcheol still looks like the same man that he had been centuries ago. Chanyeol didn't know what he was expecting, but he surprisingly looks modern and fresh. His usually tied back silver hair is short and slicked back neatly, revealing his deathly handsome face. Along with his fashionable get-up comprised of a black long coat, a black dress shirt, leather pants and combat boots, he looks like an A-list celebrity in Hollywood and not a two thousand years old bloodthirsty man who just rose back up to the topside world from his earthly grave.

A blur of memories start to flash in Chanyeol's mind, although he cannot really make them out properly. He can remember the first time Seungcheol turned him into a vampire. He had been a young hunter mauled by a bear, and Seungcheol had smelled the spillage of blood through the woods that he had self-proclaimed as his territory. Upon seeing his mangled body, Seungcheol had decided that he needed a capable man to aid him, and he turned Chanyeol into a vampire. Following that memory were even more - his training, his hunts, the terrors that he had brought on to desolate villages, the establishment of the Firenze clan, the empire they built across the continent and the day he decided he cannot do anymore damage so he left the Firenze clan to be on his own.

"Seungcheol," Chanyeol says, waving off the smoke of memories and trying to act cool as he offers the older man a smile. "I had no idea you were visiting Seoul the same time as I am."

"Ah, such a good coincidence then," the man grins as he spreads his arms towards the younger. "My child, I haven't seen you in centuries. You've grown quite well, I must say."

Chanyeol chuckles. "The times have been very kind to you as well, Seungcheol."

"Thank you," the older vampire bows towards him regally. "But on a slightly different note, I'd like to tell you that this meeting between us is fated."

Tension fills Chanyeol's veins as the conversation turns a slightly dark tone. He still keeps up his cool and easy going facade, hoping his maker does not notice.

"And why would you say that?"

Seungcheol laughs lightly. "So you see Chanyeol, I have been slumbering for centuries. I am not so sure if you knew because we never communicated ever since we separated ways in Europe. I have been trying to reassemble the clan. Besides the weaklings who have died, there's only one missing puzzle piece left..."

Chanyeol grins.

"You wish to have me back under your wing?"

"Yes," Seungcheol turns around and spreads his arms. "Remember the old days, Chanyeol. You and I together leading our brothers and sisters, powerful enough to colonize vast cities and make it our circus. Powerful enough to even overthrow the emperors of Rome if we wanted to. We can do that again in this modern age. We shall make people remember the true kings of this world."

In a blur of black, Chanyeol suddenly tackles the older vampire into a headlock from behind. Seungcheol grabs the arm locked around his throat and tries to tug it free from him, but Chanyeol won't let go. He doesn't make a move to jab Chanyeol with an elbow since the younger might snap his neck first.

"Ah, as expected of the Overseer, the leader who presides over the laws, rules over the entirety of the vampiric species with an iron fist and keeps us in like lions in cages," Seungcheol sneers in distaste.

"If you oath to put an end to your barbaric ways, I will make you suffer less," Chanyeol whispers aggressively in his ear. "The modern world is a dangerous place for us. One wrong move and we will be exposed with consequences far worse than the Inquisition."

With a sudden burst of strength, Seungcheol rips Chanyeol's hold off his neck and swiftly twirls around then kicks him square in the chest. Groaning, Chanyeol lands on the asphalt, the oxygen leaving his lungs as he crashes with a loud thud.

Seungcheol walks over to Chanyeol, kicking him until he is flat on his back before he harshly stomps on his chest, eliciting another loud groan from the younger vampire.

Crouching over, Seungcheol says, "Listen, bastard. You know me the best. For thousands of years, I have lived with sumptuous feasts of blood and flesh along with triumphs of glory to my name. I shall not let mere humans and their little society limit me from living my immortality. I do not care if you are the Overseer, no laws will bind me."

With that, Seungcheol suddenly turns around, giving him one last glare with his bright, golden, ancient eyes before he darts out into the night.

A rush of adrenaline floods Chanyeol's veins, and this makes him shoot up to his feet and dash after his maker. He grumbles in frustration when his scent starts to slip further and further away, so he breaks out into a faster pace so as not to lose him. He cannot afford to do so.

Tonight, Chanyeol kills Seungcheol once and for all.

For half an hour, the Overseer just keeps on running, desperately holding on to his target's scent which almost feels like a fragile strand of thread by now. Seungcheol's route is erratic, as if he's trying to shake Chanyeol off his trail before he truly sets on his path, probably back to the new Firenze clan's base.

As a vampire, Chanyeol can do anything involved with physical force without getting tired or feeling strain in his muscles. But with frustration and desperation occupying his brain, it starts to take a toll on his mental condition. It starts to exhaust him, and Seungcheol's slipping away even further than before.

And suddenly, Chanyeol smells it.

It's not Seungcheol's blood. Definitely not, for that old man had blood that tasted papery and unpleasant. This new one smells like everything that Chanyeol wanted. It's almost as if it was the very nectar served to the gods themselves. It tugs at his guts and makes his blood sing with his beastial instincts kicking in. His mind starts to grow foggy with desire, wanting a more potent dose of the scent and maybe even have that particular blood gracing his taste buds and trickling down his throat with its delicious warm thickness.

Completely forgetting about Seungcheol, Chanyeol turns on his path and makes his way towards the source of the heavenly aroma There's a crazed glint his eyes and excitement in his system. Gone is the level-headed Overseer, and in his stead is a delirious beast high on bloodlust.

Upon making a turn, a shocking sight comes into view that diminishes Chanyeol's bloodlust and made him sober up.

It is Seungcheol, arms wrapped around a human that he had recognized as no one but Byun Baekhyun himself. He has his head tilted back as the older vampire latched on to his throat and drank there - out of all places.

Anger surging through him, Chanyeol screams, "Seungcheol, I command you to let go of that human!"

Hearing him, the older vampire moves away from Baekhyun, who sways a bit on his feet before he falls down to the ground, forming his own puddle of blood. More of his blood are smeared across Seungcheol's lips and cheeks, who grins up at Chanyeol with a drunken look in his stare before he dashes away again.

But this time, thanks to the haze brought by the feeding, Seungcheol isn't as fast as he usually is. From somewhere above, Yixing and Junmyeon suddenly appears and wrestles him to the ground. A struggle ensues, and when they finally manage to hold Seungcheol down to his knees by stepping on the back of his legs and holding his arms up, Chanyeol walks up to him.

Dropping to his own knees, Chanyeol says, "Nowhere to go now, Seungcheol."

"Sneaky bastard," Seungcheol manages to snicker.

"I'll give you one last chance," Chanyeol continues. "I will let you live if you make an oath to me that you will end your ways."

"I'll make an oath, yes," Seungcheol chuckles. "But of course, you know me. One last chance, child. Are you sure about that?"

Irritated with his patience wearing thin, Chanyeol finally shuts Seungcheol up by wrapping a hand around his throat and grabbing at his hair to pull his head up. With one swift movement and an unfinished scream from the older vampire, blood splatters over their visages once again and Seungcheol's head rolls off to the asphalt, spilling blood everywhere on its way.

"The damn bastard is finally dead," Yixing says with an uncharacteristically smug voice as he watches the old vampire turn into black ash.

"Another win for the Exulheim clan," Junmyeon childishly singsongs.

Ignoring them, Chanyeol stands up. With another weight off his shoulders and another case taken off his mind, a wave of temptation washes over him with blood of the other wounded being in the vicinity.

"Oh my god," Junmyeon mumbles as they follow their eldest towards the body of a dying human. "Isn't that…"

"Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol murmurs as he sinks to his knees and takes the man's limp body in his arms. He looks deathly pale from the loss of blood, it's a miracle he's still even breathing. His eyes start to flutter weakly, trying to focus on who had come for him.

"He's going to die," Yixing whispers. "Among all these people, Seungcheol had to feed on a shining star…"

"Mortal life is tragically short lived," Junmyeon says. "One moment you're at the top and the next you're free-falling into death's hands– Chanyeol, what are you doing?!"

The Overseer had suddenly thrown his coat off his shoulders to pool over his elbows. He then pulls at the front of his shirt, popping a few buttons off as he pushes the shirt off his shoulders as well to reveal the pale, seemingly-marble skin beneath. He reaches into his pocket for a knife then suddenly cuts deep into the skin just over an artery on his neck, bringing forth a spray of blood.

"Go get the car," Chanyeol instructs his siblings. "I will take care of Byun Baekhyun."

"What do you mean take care of him?" Yixing exclaims.

The eldest's eyes burned with something so intense that his siblings shut their mouths and dash away.

To be honest, Chanyeol did not know what has gotten into him. He can't seem to think straight, as if something like alcohol has blurred his rational thinking and replaced it with nothing but this weird need to keep this particular human alive.

"Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol rumbles deeply. The mention of his name coaxes the idol to open his eyes with a weak flutter. "Listen, you must stay alive. Drink from me. Drink my blood. I'll help you, you don't have to die."

The man's lips move as if to say something, but nothing comes out of his mouth because of the wound across his throat. Chanyeol figures he might be trying to ask what the hell is going on, so he doesn't say anything and simply guides Baekhyun to his chest.

Chanyeol's skin warms up with strange sensations the moment Baekhyun places his hands on his chest then starts lapping up and sucking the blood from the wound that he has created, the silver ring on his lip leaving a lingering trail of coolness as he moves his lips. He wraps an arm around his waist then pulls him in closer against him, digging his nose into the soft junction between the human's neck and shoulder. He slicks up a spot with his tongue, causing Baekhyun to squirm before he finally opens his mouth and then plunges his fangs deep into his neck.

A moan escapes the idol's lips, high on the euphoria injected by the bite into his bloodstream. He quivers in Chanyeol's grasp as he feeds on him, as if he hadn't drank in days. The vampire groans, finding Baekhyun's blood as wonderfully delectable as he had smelled it as it floods his senses. Nothing could compare to the refine taste of it – so thick, so sweet. Like the finest wine from their cellar as his siblings had once said earlier. So dangerously addicting. He wonders if he could drink anything else after this knowing such an exquisite taste exists

A whimper escapes the human in his arm, and it makes Chanyeol jolt back into reality. He removes his fangs from Baekhyun's neck then leans away to examine his face.

"You still look awful," Chanyeol chuckles, finding sick satisfaction in seeing that Byun Baekhyun isn't as perfect as he was back there on the stage, performing in front of the people who treated him like a god. He still looks ashen, normal for someone who just lost a lot of blood, his ugly wound still gaping like a cactus in the middle of a wonderful garden, and his eyes slightly hooded as he stares up at Chanyeol with something that seems like a combination of horror and confusion.

"Mhmmm…"

Chanyeol shushes the human in his arms.

"Don't speak, Baekhyun. The transformation is just starting, don't hurt yourself."

The sound of a car pulling up near them breaks the silence, which prompts Chanyeol to stand up with Baekhyun in his arms.

"Chanyeol…" Junmyeon speaks up from the driver's seat once the Overseer finally gets seated at the back, cradling the idol in his arms. "Are you… Are you really turning Byun Baekhyun into one of us?"

"Indeed," Chanyeol says, carding his fingers through the now slumbering idol's hair. "He will be a new addition to the Exulheim clan.”

"It will be hard, you know?"

"I know," Chanyeol shrugs.

"Then… why even help Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol scowls at him through the rearview mirror. "You'd rather have him dead?" he snaps in displeasure.

"Of course not! Junmyeon exclaims. "I just… you know what I mean, Chanyeol. We've always avoided public figures because they bring in too much attention."

"I'll handle it, trust me," the Overseer says with a finality that shuts Junmyeon up.

The car ride drags on in silence, with Yixing only breaking the silence to offer Chanyeol a wet towel so he could wipe off the blood on him and Baekhyun. They don't question Chanyeol despite the curiosity to know why he was acting this way, suddenly all protective of someone he didn't even give a damn about before. Somewhere deep down in his psyche, Chanyeol questions himself too. Why is he acting this way? Why does he want to make sure Byun Baekhyun stays alive? He hasn't cared about someone this much outside his clan.

"Just go up first, Chanyeol. Give Baekhyun the coat, that expensive perfume you use will hopefully be strong enough to cover the scent of blood," Yixing says when they pull up in front of the hotel. "Yixing and I will pick up the equipment. We'll have to treat his wounds. He has probably started healing since the turning process has started already but infection can still happen. People won't ask but if they do, tell them he's drunk."

"Got it," Chanyeol rumbles. He covers Baekhyun's neck with the towel before he takes off his coat and drapes it over the human. He then gets out of the car first before scooping the unconscious Byun Baekhyun in his arms once more.

No one questions his antics when Chanyeol passes through the front door. There are only the stares that always came along whenever he enters a place, and even those stares are quite hesitant because of the hostile aura that he exudes as he pulls the human closer to his chest.

"Sir, please stop right there."

Chanyeol immediately comes to stop. He turns around and faces a guard who suspiciously stares at Chanyeol with narrowed eyes before flicking them towards the body in his arms.

"May I see who this is?"

"It's my boyfriend," Chanyeol murmurs blandly. "He's drunk. I don't think he'll appreciate it if anyone sees him in this state."

"Please, it's for security purposes. Our clients are uncomfortable."

Chanyeol stops himself from rolling his eyes in irritation. Why can't mortals just mind their own goddamn business?

"Fine, do what you need," he says, trying hard not to show his annoyance at the whole situation.

Hesitantly, which adds more fuel to Chanyeol's growing impatience, the guard slowly reaches out to the coat. In suspenseful care, with fear in his eyes that amuses the vampire, he pulls down the coat. Out comes the sight of a sleeping Baekhyun who doesn't really look like his usual self because of the paleness and the slight sickly tinge to his slightly tan skin.

"See, it's not a dead body, right?" Chanyeol says with slight venom to his voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to proceed with my business." The guard flinches at his tone and simply nods as he steps aside and lets him finally pass.

Chanyeol grumbles to himself in irritation as he gets into the elevator, glaring at the people whose prying eyes stuck on them until the doors close and the elevator finally shoots up to their floor.

Once Chanyeol made it into their room, he quickly crosses the threshold towards the bed and carefully lays Baekhyun down. He goes to the bathroom, taking out a little basin of water along with some towels. Going back to the transitioning human, he proceeds to strip off his clothes so that he could clean him up. Taking off his sleeveless shirt was easy, but the jeans Baekhyun wore clung tight to him like second skin. Chanyeol grumbles in irritation as he struggles to pull the material down, but Baekhyun's hips turn out pretty wide that it makes it even harder than it already is.

"What the hell," Chanyeol mumbles to himself. He has half the mind to take a pair of scissors and just cut it down, but if Byun Baekhyun found a way to get into these goddamn jeans, then there's a way out of it.

Patience bore fruitful results. A few moments later, Chanyeol manages to finally slide the jeans down enough for him to finally throw it to the ground along with his shoes and his shirt. After that, he starts to clean the human.

When he finishes, Chanyeol takes one of the available bathrobes and slips it through Baekhyun's arms before tucking him in to sleep.

Suddenly feeling tired, Chanyeol pulls a chair to the side of the bed and sits down, eyes fixated on the human. It has been a long, very eventful day, and this human - who isn't exactly a human anymore since he's transitioning - is a proof it.

It started out with him and his brothers going to this said human's concert, then coming for Seungcheol's ass whose fangs found their way on this human's throat, then with Chanyeol taking this human home after initiating his transition into becoming a vampire.

The Overseer groans as he lays his head on the bed and closes his eyes. What has he done? He doesn't regret anything, but why did he even do this?

"Fuck this," he mumbles. He's too mentally tired to think about what will happen next to them now that Seungcheol is gone and he has this new idol vampire-in-the-making shackled to him because of this weird sense of responsibility that he feels for him.

Something tells Chanyeol it's not going to be easy, but he'll make it through.

Hopefully.

"Dammit, Byun Baekhyun," he mutters before closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning comes, but Byun Baekhyun is still asleep on Chanyeol's bed and the three-eighths of the Exulheim clan are still wondering what on earth they are going to do with him.

"Shouldn't we tell the others to arrange for a private jet?" Yixing suggests. They are towering over the still-unconscious idol, arms crossed and brains high on activity. "He might be gone for a couple more days. When he wakes up, he'll be hard to deal with in an environment filled with humans."

"Yeah, but I'll have to arrange things with his management," Chanyeol grumbles as his eyes flicker to the peacefully sleeping Baekhyun, surprisingly looking quite angelic thanks to the vampire traits that have started to manifest. Chanyeol hates it how he can't seem to look away for long from him. There's a hypnotizing effect in the alluring beauty of vampires and it's no different in the case for Byun Baekhyun, but why does it seem to only affect him? Yixing and Junmyeon doesn't seem like they're affected as much as he is.

It pisses him off.

"I'll help you with that," Junmyeon assures him. "Let's hope they don't turn out to be vampires too or it will be hard to negotiate terms with them."

"More like manipulate them into coming to terms with us," Yixing chuckles, earning him a playful stern look from the other.

"Why do we even bother?" Chanyeol groans as he runs his fingers through his blond hair in frustration. "This is such a bad idea."

"Hey, you started this," Junmyeon chides him. "You turned him and then declared him as a new Exulheim clan member."

"I don't know what got into me," Chanyeol runs his face.

"Do you regret it then?" Junmyeon asks. "Because if you do, then the poor boy should have just stayed dead rather than get dragged into this life with no one willing to take him under their wing."

"I'm even more annoyed of the fact that I don't feel any sort of regret about it and that I have such a strong sense of responsibility for him, a more intense version of when I turned the both of you and Minseok."

Yixing gives him an incredulous looking. "You're acting so strange. It’s mildly funny yet more concerning."

Chanyeol waves his hand. "Whatever, let's stop talking about it."

Junmyeon and Yixing exchanged glances while Chanyeol's eyes find their way back on the figure on the bed. Mysterious smiles creep up their faces before they finally turn to Chanyeol, who feels their gaze on him a few moments later so he looks up to glare at them.

"What?" Chanyeol demands.

Junmyeon nudges his companion.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Yixing?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"What are you talking about?" Chanyeol asks exasperatedly.

"Tell him, Yixing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, tell him how he's acting like a vampire who just met his soulm–"

Junmyeon bursts out laughing when Chanyeol grabs him by the collar in irritation.

"Say that and I'll–"

_"C-Cake…"_

Chanyeol freezes, eyes wide as he turns to the now-half-awake idol on the bed. He watches him rub his eyes before yawning in such a terribly endearing way.

What the hell.

"Mr. Byun is awake!" Yixing gasps as he crouches over the idol, who's now squinting up at them. "Hello there! I'm Yixing! I'm a big fan of yours!"

"C-Cake…"

"What?"

"I-I want cake…"

Chanyeol lets go of Junmyeon then pushes him away. "You heard him, get him cake."

Yixing and Junmyeon shares a knowing look before scrambling out of the room to get what the idol wants.

Feeling uncertain and a bit awkward, Chanyeol grabs a seat then pulls it to the side of the bed, eyes on the seemingly still-sleepy idol. He is staring up at the Overseer with confused yet curious droopy eyes, looking quite… _cute_.

Fuck this.

"Who are you?" Baekhyun wonders, voice coming out quite unexpectedly enchanting to Chanyeol's ears. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

Chanyeol clears his throat and straightens his back. "I'm Chanyeol and… maybe it's best if you try to recall what happened to you on your own since I doubt you'd believe if I told you."

Baekhyun tilts his head to the side, his now reddish brown eyes boring deep into the Overseer as he scrutinizes him.

"You…”

Chanyeol finds himself gravitating towards the idol, leaning forward as he stares him down, mentally probing him to remember what happened.

Baekhyun's eyes drift to space, flitting around and taking in everything around him. He looks amazed for a moment, mumbling to himself about how his eyesight seems so unbelievably clear before a look of horror crosses his face.

"S-Someone a-attacked me y-yesterday…" Baekhyun mutters in terror as he chews his lip nervously. "T-They b-bit me too… A-And you… you were there…"

Chanyeol nods.

"Y-You m-made me drink s-something delectable… on your skin…" Baekhyun gasps lowly. "I-It was blood! I-It was…" he turns to Chanyeol and pointed at him. "Y-You bit me too! Y-You..."

"Come on, calm down," Chanyeol gently coaxes him, reaching his hand out.

"W-What are you?" Baekhyun exclaims as he flinches away from his touch. "M-Me…" He looks down at his hands. "W-What am I now?"

"You're a vampire now," Chanyeol answers in the most calming way he could possibly do. "Not dead, nor alive. A creature of the shadows, a beastial predator that hide in the guise of a humanoid. Blood is your food of life now. I turned you into one after the one we have been trying to take down attempted to kill you."

Baekhyun is in a state of shock as he grips tightly on the bed sheets, knuckles white.

"That means…"

"Special delivery!"

Yixing and Junmyeon bursts into the room, bringing with them a fair-sized red box that had a pretty little bow on top.

"For our wonderful Byun Baekhyun who has done a great job surviving death!" Yixing cheers as he places the box on the table.

"And now, off we go!" Junmyeon declares as he grabs Yixing by the wrist and drags him out with him.

"And where do you idiots think _you're_ going?" Chanyeol demands.

"We're going to deal with important matters now!” Junmyeon cheerfully says as he opens the door. "Bye now, take care of Baekhyun for us!" He then slams the door right in front of Chanyeol's face, who had to do everything he could to stop himself from punching the door off its hinges.

"I hate them," he mumbles as he walks over to the cake. At least they had the decency to bring up a plate and fork for the serving.

After putting a slice of what turned out to be a strawberry cake, Chanyeol walks over to Baekhyun.

"I'm going to feed you," he states bluntly since he didn't really know what he needs to say for that.

"I can do it myself," Baekhyun mutters haughtily.

"No," Chanyeol insists as he cuts a piece off and leads it to Baekhyun's lips. "Come on, open up."

Hesitantly, Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol then opens his mouth. Chanyeol carefully inches the piece in then Baekhyun chomps down on it. A strange sense of satisfaction washes over him as he watches Baekhyun chew.

"Another one?" Chanyeol prompts, and the idol nods.

And just like that, Chanyeol proceeds to feed Baekhyun in silence. He takes his time to chew and savor each piece in what Chanyeol didn't want to admit is such an endearing way. He almost resembles a bunny while chewing.

Chanyeol is too engrossed in watching the idol's face that he doesn't notice right away that Baekhyun's tongue has found its way to his fingers. When he realizes later, he jolts back in surprise, but Baekhyun reaches out and takes his wrist with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Smells good…" he mutters as he brings Chanyeol's hand to his nose, eyes closed as his tongue suddenly flicks out to caress his fingers lightly.

"What are you doing?" the Overseer lowly murmurs.

Baekhyun doesn't answer. He continues to lick up each limb, each stroke sending a wave of warmth through Chanyeol's body that has his senses tingling and buzzing with arousal and craving.

A sharp feeling jolts Chanyeol out of his trance, and he realizes that Baekhyun has bitten one of his fingers and had began sucking on it.

"Seems like you're not satisfied with cake alone, huh?" Chanyeol chuckles in amusement, reaching out to caress the idol's face. Baekhyun looks up, pink lips wrapped around one of his fingers, the lip ring nudging against his skin and eyes now a violent shade of red.

"More please…" the idol whispers needily, hands shooting out to hold onto Chanyeol's thighs as he crawls out of bed.

Hearing his plea, the Overseer settles his hands on Baekhyun's hips then guides him to sit on his lap. The idol immediately leans forward, arms around the older vampire's neck as he digs his nose into the crook of his neck. He inhales Chanyeol's scent, making a little whine as he tries to pry off the clothes blocking his way.

"Impatience isn't a good characteristic for young vampires like you," Chanyeol chuckles as he unbuttons his dress shirt. Baekhyun looks at him darkly, red eyes following his movements until the last of the buttons opened, revealing the sinewy body underneath. The Overseer pulls his shirt to the side then tilts his head, exposing the pale expanse of his neck.

"Quench your thirst, Baekhyun."

The neophyte immediately leans in and takes a bite. The surge of euphoria that comes after the pain of the bite elicits a breathy little moan from Chanyeol. Heat overwhelms him, even more so when the vampire on top of him brings his hands down to settle on his chest, lightly feeling him up. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun's hips, pulling him in closer as he settles on simply burying his nose in his neck and inhaling his scent.

Chanyeol stays like that, immersing himself in the surprising calm brought by his self-restraint from wanting to do something about the shot of pleasure brought by Baekhyun's feeding, even more so because the idol seems shy about feeding - he literally takes small sips, as if he's conscious about how it might be dangerous to fully indulge himself.

Minutes later, Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun has stopped sucking on him. He is slack and unmoving in his arms. When the Overseer pushes him slightly away and peers down to see his face, he sees that the neophyte has fallen asleep.

Standing up with his body inclined forward, Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun up with a hand on his lower back and another on his nape, then he lowers his back on the bed. He fixes the robes that he is donning before finally tucking him under the sheets.

Sitting back down, Chanyeol continues to stare at Baekhyun while contemplating about what is making him feel this way towards the idol. He literally just met him at the concert and doesn't even know him aside from the fact that he is a celebrity and quite an exceptional young man with lots of people admiring him, even his brothers. What on earth is causing him to feel this strange tenderness towards the neophyte?

"Yeah, tell him how he's acting like a vampire who just met his soul-" Junmyeon had said before he cut him off.

Chanyeol knew that word, obviously.

_Soulmate._

The word itself gives him chills. In the vampiric world, there is the concept of mates. While vampires may feel a strong sense of loyalty towards their clan and the members, they could separate from the clan anytime.

But not with mates.

When a vampire declares someone their mate, usually by falling in love in the humane way then professing a commitment to each other built upon romance, loyalty and trust, the couple becomes inseparable. They become entwined - by mind and heart. Losing their mates may lead to self-destructive tendencies. Not always, but most of the time.

With soulmates, it is worse. The idea of soulmates is more spiritual and divine. It transcends past romance and the emotional aspect of a relationship. It is the inevitable bond between two souls, wherein they don't just desire each other - they literally _need_ each other to survive once they meet. They will have to rely on each other for physical affection, emotional support and at most times, biological need.

It is a bond that can be quite hard to understand and can be threatening, especially to a powerful figure like Chanyeol.

He wishes that isn't the case between him and Baekhyun. It will be very difficult to deal with.

The sound of his phone ringing echoing through the room pushes Chanyeol out of his reverie. He stretches his legs and fishes out his phone from his pocket.

"What?"

 _"No hello, at the very least?"_ Junmyeon's voice muses.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"Hello, what?"

"Good," Chanyeol wants to strangle Junmyeon. "Anyway, we located the CEO of Baekhyun's company. Should we make an appointment?"

The Overseer looks over at the idol sleeping on his bed.

"Yeah, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Roger that."


End file.
